Mighty Joe young Twilighted
by Music of the wind
Summary: Bella swan is a young girl growing up in Africa. When her mother is killed by poachers she makes a promise to protect a baby Gorilla named Joe. Can an outsider named Edward Cullen help her in keeping that promise? Will love blossom?
1. beauty and danger

**Beauty and danger**

Bella Swan sat in the trees watching her mother Renee. Her mother was taking pictures of the gorillas. Renee had told her a thousand times not to interact with them but a baby crawled his way over to her wanting to play. He was her mother's favorite. She called him Joe.

Renee saw her daughter getting closer to Joe making gorilla noises to make him trust her. Renee smiled at the seen before her before scolding her daughter, "I've told you Bella, it's not good for them to get used to being around humans. We are here to observe and nothing more. How would you feel if Joe got too used to people and couldn't make it on his own?"

Bella moved away from the gorilla and answered, "I wouldn't like it. Mommy why do people hurt animals? Joe is so cute and he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Renee hugged her daughter she knew this question would come one day, "Sweetie some people just don't see the jungle the way you me and Emmett do. That's why I take pictures and study these gorillas. I want people to see the beauty and grow to love it the way you have. Now let's get home and get you to bed ok?"

Bella nodded and whispered, "Good night Joe."

Renee smiled down at her little girl. She looked so much like Charlie but she had her spirit and love for all wild life. When they reached their hut Renee kissed her daughter's cheek, "Get into bed sweetie. That wasn't Joe sweetie. Joe is only six months old. I've checked the notes a hundred times."

Bella laughed, "Check the pictures mommy. I know I'm right. I know that was Joe."

Renee helped Bella into her bed and kissed her cheek then she began to sing an old African lullaby, _"Sing a song and for a moment you will be visited by the wind sing a song and for a moment dream sweetly of the wind."_

Renee stopped singing when a native named Emmett ran into the hut. Bella sat up when she saw her favorite uncle, "Goodnight Emmy."

Emmett forced a smile, "Goodnight pretty Bells."

Bella started to lie down again when she heard Emmett say, "You must come quickly!"

Bella loved going out into the jungle at night. She asked, "Can I come? I promise I'll be good."

Renee saw the panic in Emmett's face and knew almost instantly what was wrong. She didn't want to risk her daughter in the face of poachers she had lost Charlie that way. She kissed her daughter's cheek, "No Bella. You must stay here my angel. Get some sleep. Mommy loves you."

Bella whined, "I want to go!"

Renee ran out of the hut with Emmett and had her fear confirmed, "Is it poachers? Where are they?"

Emmett answered, "East of village."

Renee took off running through the trees on her own without waiting for back up. Emmett told the rest of his people to spread out. What he didn't know was the poachers were in the very place Renee had run off to protect. They were after the gorillas.

Meanwhile the head poacher, stared at his men and said, "The only thing you have to be afraid of in this forest is the one thing we are after, gorillas."

He smelled the air, "The little demons are close. I want any babies alive. Kill the rest."

Renee heard those words and her heart nearly stopped. She ran forward to where the nest was trying to find Joe. She knew it would break Bella's heart if they got him. She had nearly reached him when she heard James swear and then shoot his gun. She tried to run but she fell down and rolled into a clump of trees. Beside her she saw something that hurt more then the bullet wound she had received. Joe's mother was dying beside her. She groaned and rolled on her side pulling the gorilla into her arms. She stroked her fur and made a silent promise to the mother, "I will protect your baby. I promise."

Then a thought crossed Renee's mind what if Bella had tried to follow her. She got up slowly and shinned her flashlight in the trees. If Bella were out there she'd shine hers to. It was their silent signal for each other.

Renee saw a flashlight bounce left and then right very fast through the trees. She ran down the hill and into her daughter's arms. Bella sobbed, "Mommy. They got… please don't let them…"

Renee crooned, "I know sweetie I know."

Her breath was coming out in short painful bursts and she hugged her daughter to her chest. Bella picked up on this and whispered, "Are you ok mommy."

Renee took in another painful breath and then she saw Joe. She smiled through the tears of pain that were on her cheeks, "Joe… Joe is alright sweetie."

Bella heard the frightened cries Joe made and said in a small voice, "He's scared mommy. Can I hold him? I know its bad to have them trust people but he's sad."

Renee hugged her daughter, "He's just a baby Bella. He lost his mommy tonight. He needs someone to protect him…. Promise me you'll protect him…"

Bella answered in a small voice, "I promise mommy."

Renee knew she was dying and she didn't want her daughter to be frightened, softly she began to sing, _"Imba wimbo Wa upepo. Wakati unajiwa Na. Imba wimbo upepo wakati ndoto tamu."_

Bella held Joe close to her and fell asleep with her head on her mother's chest. Emmett woke her up gently and said, "Pretty Bells I am so sorry."

Bella sobbed into Emmett's shoulder, "I just don't understand. First daddy now mommy. I hate this."

Emmett stroked Bella's hair, I know sweetie. It's not fair. No child should ever lose their mother at your age much less for a reason like this. She loved you very much. Would you like to sing at her funeral?"

Bella nodded, "I'd like to sing our lullaby."

Emmett nodded, "Alright pretty Bells. Let's get you home. Honey you need to put the gorilla down."

Bella sobbed, "I promised mommy… I said I'd protect him from those men. The leader said he wouldn't rest until Joe was dead. He called him a monster. I can't leave him Emmy. I just can't."

Emmett hugged Bella, "He has to stay in the jungle. It's the safest place for him. You can come see him anytime you want. Now let's get ready for the day. Your mother would be very proud of you."

Bella followed Emmett out of the jungle and got ready for her mother's funeral. Emmett stood next to her and held her hand tightly when it was time for her to sing. She opened her mouth but she started to cry. In between sobs she sang "Sing a song and for a moment you will be visited by the wind, sing a song and for a moment dream sweetly of the wind. Sleep now until dawn. The wind and the night song, they are there. However the song my child will go on forever."

Bella finished singing and heard a noise in the trees. She looked and saw Joe staring at her with frightened eyes. She ran from Emmett over to him and led him back through the trees. Bella spoke gently to him, "Come on Joe its ok."

Emmett smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Bella was so much like Renee. He knelt down on the ground in front of the cross, "Renee if you could see your daughter now. You'd be so proud of her. You and Charlie both."


	2. keeping a promise

**Keeping a promise**

Several years later Bella was seventeen and following her mother's footsteps. She was working hard to keep the promise she made to her mother. She ran into the jungle when she heard him making noises of distress.

When she reached the clearing she found Joe holding a man by his ankles upside down. The man had a crooked smile and beautiful bronze colored hair. He called to Bella, "Could you tell this animal to put me down?"

Bella smiled and then said firmly, "Joe drop him! Now go."

Joe dropped the man hard on the ground took off through the trees. Bella took the man to the infirmary and Emmett took care of him. He was out cold for the rest of the day. Even though the man wasn't a poacher Bella was still angry. She didn't think outsiders could be trusted.

She went into the area where Joe had his nest and sat down beside him. Softly she called, "Joe. What were you doing stomping around like that big guy? You know you aren't supposed to let people see you. Oh I know… you want to play."

Bella covered her eyes and counted to ten. Then she ran over to where Joe was hiding she hugged him, "I found you. Where you trying to hide from me? Oh Joe I love you big guy. Do you want to find me? Close your eyes."

Then Bella ran off to hide. Joe ran over to her and started pounding on his chest. Bella came out from behind the tree and hugged him, "You found me! Didn't you my big sweet boy; my Joe. You want to play again?"

Joe started to look for Bella when he spotted the stranger from earlier that morning. He beat on his chest and tried to pick him up again. Bella went over and whispered soothingly, "You are ok big guy. It's ok. He won't hurt you. Go home Joe."

Once Joe was gone she knelt in front of the stranger, "Are you ok? Is anything broken?"

The stranger started to stand up, "No I think everything is fine. You saved my life again thank you."

Bella almost smiled at the stranger then she saw the camera. In her mind that made him just as bad as the poachers. If he showed his pictures of Joe the place would be crowded with people. The village being full of people would mean some of them could be poachers. She grabbed the camera and snapped, "I think it still works. I can fix that. Let me help you with that!"

The man stood up, "I know who you are. You are Renee Swan's daughter. Did she know about Joe? Did she have a theory on him?"

Bella screamed, "You just don't get it! If people saw those pictures of Joe it would mean this valley would be full of people! Joe would never be safe! I promised my mother he'd be safe!"

The stranger held out his hand, "My name is Edward Cullen. I don't mean you or Joe any harm. I'm not the only one who saw him. Other men were with me and they are poachers. If they come Joe won't have a chance."

Bella felt like slapping the man across the face, "Here is Joe's home! He doesn't have a choice!"

Edward took Bella's hand to try and calm her, "Yes he does have a choice Bella. I run a conservation effort in California. I'm saying take Joe there where'd he be safe. Come with me Bella."

Bella mumbled sarcastically, "Conservation you mean cage. That's exactly what Joe needs!"

Edward sighed, "No Bella. A place where he would be safe and free; he won't be able to stay free here much longer; Bella just consider my offer; I promise he won't be put in a cage."

Bella turned on her heal and stalked away. She was on her way back when she saw a net that was sometimes used by poachers. She grabbed it and stood in the middle of the road. The men stopped the car and screamed hatefully at her.

Bella stood her ground and snapped angrily, "I found this in the woods this morning! I figured you might want this back!"

She threw the net in their faces and screamed, "Poaching is illegal! Get off this mountain!"

Emmett heard the noise and came running. He saw one of the poachers push Bella away from the car and glared at him. Then he tried to get Bella to calm down. Gently he took her hand, "Bella listen to me... there is no reasoning with these men. Bella you need to go back to camp."

The way Bella was holding herself in front of these men made Emmett think for a second that Renee was still alive. Renee was always full of spirit power and passion. Tears filled his eyes when he thought about his friend.

Bella turned on her heal and stomped back to camp. She seemed angry but Emmett saw the frightened girl underneath. He walked back to camp and found her sitting on her mother's bed.

He suddenly felt angry, "Bella what on earth were you thinking? Your mother slept in this bed! She worked at this desk! She died in this jungle! Do you plan do everything she did? Answer me Bella!"

Bella sniffled, "My mother died for what she thought was right. She would be proud of me!"

Emmett sighed, "Bella look at me. Your mother wouldn't want you risking your life. Yes she risked hers but she wouldn't want you to die that way. Bella you have to believe that. She loved you so much. Bella you were her world. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just want you to consider his offer. Edward isn't a poacher. I'm sure you know that. Considering he said a beautiful amazing woman saved him. Bella you can't keep Joe safe here much longer. I know you love him… If loving him means leaving your home are you prepared for that?"

Bella nodded her head, "I just have to tell him."

Later that night Bella went into the mountains with Joe like she did every night. She stroked his thumb with his hand and started to cry, "I'm so sorry big guy. I'm trying to keep a promise here and I just don't know what else to do."

Joe stared into her eyes and stroked his cheek with his thumb. She smiled, "We're going to be ok Joe. I promise. I love you."

Joe sighed and the two of them fell asleep in the trees together. In the morning Bella got up and went to find Edward. She found him in the market place. Edward walked over to Bella and said, "You here to replace my camera?"

Bella frowned, "No. I'm here to say I accept your offer. Joe needs a place to go. I need to keep a promise to my mother. I accept on one condition."

Edward smiled and shook Bella's hand, "Name it."

Bella simply replied, "I am in charge of Joe. Nothing happens to him unless and until I give the go ahead. Are we clear Edward?"

Edward nodded, "Yes Bella. I will let my staff know about that right away. We will leave at first light."


End file.
